Back In My Bed
by babealltheway
Summary: What happens when Joe discovers that Stephanie had been staying with Ranger during FLF. This is a Babe story. Cupcakes be warned. And then it was done!1
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters and am not making any money off of them. Ok, so I am taking a break from MVOFLF. I am trying to write a dark sex scene for the next chapter and my muse is not working. Soooo……This is just a shot in the dark of what might happen at the end of FLF when Joe realizes where Stephanie was staying while her apartment was being repaired. Not Joe friendly at all. I really have no real intention of finishing this or making it a long story like MVOFLF but who knows. There may be some smut if I add to it and I am going to try my hand at a RPOV. **

**Back in My Bed**

**Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

She was going back to the cop. I could feel it in my bones. I felt so tired. Not just physically tired from all double shifts that I had pulling but mentally. The mental came from only one source, Stephanie, my Babe. She had been off-again with the cop and I blew it again. I had been so busy concentrating on my business and trying to get her into bed that I didn't make the move to tell her how I felt. Again.

I could still smell her on my sheets. I inhaled deeply relishing her presence. I meant it when I told her she could have closet space. What I didn't tell her is that she could have free reign. And why in the hell did I have to add the sex part to that comment. I swear, when it comes to Stephanie, I can't think straight. All I know is that I need her in my life. That is only part of the reason I told her she could keep the job. The other reason is because she is so incredibly smart and funny. I was humbled that she managed to solve the mystery of my break-ins when I couldn't. However, I wasn't surprised at all. She had the intuitions of a full-time investigator. That was only one of the few things that I loved about her. Yes, I Love Her.

How could I not love her? She is my everything. There is not another person that ever managed to crawl inside my heart the way she has, not even my daughter. What the hell am I going to do? I just let her walk out of here and back to the cop. I may never get the chance that I had during the past week. Shit for brains is what I am. I was tossing and turning trying to get comfortable….when I heard the door opening. I immediately knew who it was. Stephanie.

I heard her put her keys in the silver side dish, sigh silently and make her way to my bedroom. I held my breath wondering what had happened to make her come back. Hell, who really cares, just so long as she is back in my bed where she belongs. I waited with baited breath. I know she was deliberating whether or not to sleep on the couch or just join me in bed. She must have made her decision because I heard the zipper of her jeans and the soft swoosh sound as they landed on the chair. I felt the bed dip as she crawled into my bed.

"I thought you were moving out of my bed." I asked softly as I pulled her into my embrace. She didn't answer. Now I know something is seriously wrong when she doesn't have a swift come-back. I reached up and brushed her hair out of her face and felt wetness on her face. I started getting really concerned when she still didn't say anything. "Babe, talk to me. What happened?"

"Later, in the morning," she replied with a thick voice. I just nodded against her shoulder and cuddled her closer to me. Tonight wouldn't be a night for sexual innuendos or double entendres. Tonight would be about me showing her that I could be there for her. The thought that Joe hurt her was killing me. But, it could wait until morning. She had had a rough couple of days and tonight, I was just thankful that she was back in my bed.

It wasn't long until I heard the soft even sound of her sleeping. I felt comforted by her presence and knew that this time, I wasn't going to fuck it up. The question is how slow should I take it? I didn't want to scare her off. However, I also knew that the time for hiding behind my macho bullshit was over. Way over. I was going to have to come clean about my feelings and let her know that I absolutely did not want her to go back to the cop this time. In fact, I didn't even want her to go back to that death trap that she calls an apartment. I wanted her to stay here, in my bed, in my apartment and in my life. Feeling content with my resolution, I finally drifted off to sleep.

I started to come to consciousness feeling the warm soft body lying next to me. I was deliriously happy knowing that I was waking up with my Babe snuggled in my arms. I should have known though that my happiness wasn't going to last long. I should have questioned her more last night. I leaned up on my arm and started brushing her hair off of her face when I saw it. A dark angry bruise was on her left cheek. The anger started boiling inside me and I spoke harshly before I thought.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell, but it took all the control I had to keep from leaping out the bed and running to kill the cop. However, I backed off when I saw her scramble toward the top of the bed. I took several deep breaths as I saw her wild eyes filled with fear. "Babe, Stephanie, I am not going to hurt you." That seemed to calm her somewhat. Tears were already gathering in her eyes so I pulled her toward me and tried to comfort her while she lost control and sobbed hysterically.

I was going to kill him. There was no way that I could let this go unpunished. That is not an option. He hurt my Babe, and I was going to find out why and then punish him. When she had finally calmed down, I pleaded with her, "Please, Babe, tell me what happened." She took several deep breaths. I waited patiently for her to compose herself. Finally she began to tell me the tail.

"I went back to Joe's house after I left here. I missed having someone to talk to, to laugh with and cuddle with. So, I decided that I would give Joe another chance to show me that we could be together without all the yelling." She took another deep breath never looking at me while she continued to talk. "Anyway, things were going good. We were sharing pizza with Bob and watching a game. Then out of the blue, Joe asked me where I had been staying while my apartment was being repaired."

Her body shook with the emotion. I ran my hands up and down her back trying to comfort her. "I wasn't thinking. I should have just lied, but I decided that if we were going to work that I needed to be honest with him. So, I told him that I had been staying here some."

A shiver ran through her entire body. I squeezed her tight encouraging her to continue. I was trying to keep cool but my blood was boiling. "Anyway, the next thing I know he is screaming and yelling at me and calling me names. He said that I was nothing but a slut and that he always knew that you and I were screwing around behind his back. I tried to explain that nothing happened, that you were working double shifts and that we weren't ever even in the bed at the same time." By this time she was getting worked up again. I rocked her gently back and forth hoping to help her get through this.

"That just seemed to make Joe even angrier. And….then he hit me. I just ran. I ran out of the house. I didn't even have my purse or keys. So, I kept running. I couldn't go back to my parent's house looking like this. So, I just kept on till I got here." Un-fucking believable, that's over four miles in the fucking dark. Joe was so going to die. When I get my hands on him, he will be sorry that he ever touched my Babe in violence.

I just kept rocking her back and forth until I finally felt her body go lax. That's what she needed to do. She needed to sleep and get her spunk back and I had things to do before she woke back up.

I laid her gently back down one the bed and tucked the covers around her. I silently retrieved some cargos and a shirt from the closet making my way to the kitchen. Stephanie would probably sleep for another two hours since it was only six in the morning. I went to the kitchen, started the coffee pot and punched the numbers for my first call. I called Tank first and wasn't surprised when he answered after the first ring. "Sir." I ran a hand through my hair wondering how much to tell him. "Tank, I need Brown up here in about an hour. I want a tail put on Morelli. If he takes a shit, I want to know." "Yes, sir," he paused, "Ummm…. Is she ok?"

I could hear the concern in his voice, it was filled with emotion. All of my men loved her. Hell, who could blame them. "No, but she will be….and Tank thanks man." He only replied with, "Yes, sir" and disconnected. My next call went to Ella to let her know that Stephanie would be here for breakfast and that she would need Boston Cremes from the Tasty Pastry. I padded back to the bedroom to catch a few more winks before the day began. I was going to need every ounce of energy I could find to deal with this day. I pulled Stephanie back into my embrace comforted by the fact that she had come to me with her problem and that she was back in my bed. That's when the realization hit me fully that I wanted her to always be in my bed….forever. I just needed to figure out the best way to convince her. As my eyes drifted shut, I felt determined that Stephanie and I were going to get our happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

******I don't own any of these characters and am not making any money off of them. Well, I needed another break from MVOFLF, soooo…. I decided to give Back in My Bed another shot. Thanks for all of the encouragement for me to finish this. I don't really think that it will be as long as MVOFLF, but I think that I could pull out a few good chapters. Bear with me; I have been in Stephanie's head so long that getting into Ranger's head is a challenge for me. Hope you enjoy.**

_I pulled Stephanie back into my embrace comforted by the fact that she had come to me with her problem and that she was back in my bed. That's when the realization hit me fully that I wanted her to always be in my bed….forever. I just needed to figure out the best way to convince her. As my eyes drifted shut, I felt determined that Stephanie and I were going to get our happily ever after._

Chapter 2

I was watching her as she came slowly awake. Her eyes fluttered open while her hand roamed unconsciously over my chest. Oh, God, her small hand felt great running over my chest. I caught her hand before her exploration went farther than she was prepared for. I on the other hand was definitely ready. The throbbing in my veins was mild compared to the throbbing in my underwear. She froze when my hand caught hers and she looked up at me sheepishly.

"Um…hi." Shit, how do I make her feel comfortable? I know that this is going to be hard for her. Not only is she the victim, but she hates when she breaks down in front of me. I ran my finger down her face and saw her tense at my perusal. I have never been good with words, so I kissed her softly on her forehead. "Ella will be here with breakfast in about fifteen minutes and Bobby is in the living room waiting to look at your face. Go shower and meet me in there. Ok?"

Her face colored with embarrassment but she moved to get out of bed. I pulled her back and hugged her tightly, "its ok, Babe. They won't tell anybody." She nodded and slid out of my embrace. I lay there in bed for a few more minutes before trying to figure out my course of action. First, I am going to deal with Morelli. I just have to decide whether to tell her or not. Knowing my Babe, it will make her mad if I deal with him without telling her. I don't want to tell her though. I just want to go and rearrange his face.

I dressed in sweats and a tank and left to give her some privacy. I nodded to Bobby sitting on the couch and went to open the door for Ella. "Ella, thank-you for going to get Steph's donuts." Ella bustled into the kitchen, "Nonsense, I think the world of Stephanie. She is such a dear." She laid her hand on my shoulder and looked at me with determination, "How is she?" I shrugged, "As well as can be expected."

She patted me on my cheek, "Well, I expect you to take care of her then." With that she turned to leave, but tossed over the shoulder, "I will be back later, with some of her clothes. Her toiletries and cosmetics are under the sink. Just call if she needs anything else." I smiled at her thoughtfulness. Stephanie was always telling me that I needed to give her a raise. She was right.

"Ranger…" Stephanie stood in the doorway shifting from foot to foot nervously in my robe. I reached out for her. She took my hand and I led her over to the couch for Bobby's inspection. She sat stiff and proud as he inspected her bruised face. I clenched my jaw when she flinched at his touch on a tender spot. Her eyes watered with unshed tears and I couldn't help the anger that furled through my body.

I had to move away before I scared her with my anger. I clenched my fists and stalked to the kitchen taking deep breaths to calm myself. I busied myself with getting her a soda from the frig and setting her Boston crème's on a plate. I took them to the living room and set them on the coffee table. She gave me an appreciative smile. My heart turned when she smiled at me. I settled behind her and rubbed her back while Bobby finished his examination.

Bobby patted her arm before commenting, "Steph, other than some pain and bruising, it looks like you escaped any broken bones. I'm leaving some pain medicine. If it is too strong, just take some Tylenol. The swelling and bruising will fade faster if you will apply a cold pack to it. The guys all use frozen peas, they are softer than an ice pack." She smiled sadly and thanked him as he rose to leave.

I nodded to Bobby, silently communicating my thanks. Steph just stared in space while I continued to rub her back. "Eat, Babe. Then we'll talk." She nodded and greedily grabbed her prized donuts. I popped the top on her soda and handed it to her. I was always amazed at her metabolism. How could she eat that stuff, never exercise and stay as slim as she was? I shook my head.

When she had finished eating, she turned her piercing blue eyes on me, "Ranger, I….don't know what to do. Part of me wants to march down to the police station and press charges. The other part of me wants to go and beat him senseless or let you do it. I just don't know how it came to this. I always thought that Joe escaped the Morelli fate. I feel like such a fool. And then again….I feel," she took a deep breath, "you know, guilty."

I was floored. I understood all of it except the guilty part. What the hell did she have to be guilty for? "Guilty? Explain." She stood abruptly and started pacing back and forth mumbling under her breath. "I…if..shit…Ranger, I know it wasn't right for him to hit me and I am mad as hell…but, I have been straddling the fence." I closed my eyes at the pain in her voice. I understood what she meant. I had been doing the same thing.

I always straddled the fence when it came to her. Never willing to completely commit and yet, I couldn't let her go either. She did the same. She straddled the fence on the commitment issues, all the while allowing me to kiss her and hold her. I knew it always made her question herself, but I couldn't make myself stop. I needed her like I needed air to breathe.

"C'mere Babe." She sat down and instinctively leaned into me. "Babe, regardless of whether you were straddling the fence or if you were actually cheating on him, he had no right to touch you in anger." "I know that in my head, but my heart knows. It knows that I was always wai…." She cut herself off and turned her face from me.

I took her chin in my hand and pulled her face back to me. "Was always what, Babe?" I held my breath hoping. She shook her head, "I don't think I'm ready….I need to focus on one thing right now and that is what to do about Joe." Her eyes were pleading with me to not press her. I pulled her in and inhaled her scent. "For now, I'll let it pass, but we will finish this later." She mumbled thanks into my chest.

We sat like that for a while until she finally spoke. "Ranger, will you take me to Joe's?" I pulled back to look closely at her expression. I found resolve in her expression and knew that there was no use in fighting her over this. "Are you sure, Babe?" She closed her eyes and nodded determinedly. "I want him to see me before the bruises fade. I need to confront him. If I don't, I will always be the victim." I sighed and rolled my shoulders. It looked like I wouldn't get my chance to beat him to a pulp today. Mark my words though, he would get his due.

"Get ready then, but don't expect me to sit idly by. I will be going in with you and I will say my peace. Don't put on any make-up. He needs to get the full effect. Ella will be up here in a few minutes with some of your clothes. I'll leave them on the bed." She left for the bathroom without commenting. I know this is going to be hell for her, but she was right to confront him. It would help with the healing process.

I heard knocking and went to get Steph's clothes from Ella. She was still in the bathroom working on her unruly hair. I laid her clothes on the bed and stepped into the closet to change into my usual clothes. I came out of the closet with the intention of going back to the living room to wait on Stephanie.

However, she finished with her hair quicker than I thought and was standing by the bed pulling on her black bikini RangeMan underwear. She hadn't gotten to the point of putting on her bra yet and I groaned at the sight before me. She froze on the spot. I couldn't stop myself. I stalked over to her and pulled her flush to my body. I heard her whimper with desire. I knew that I shouldn't, but seeing her almost naked before me was almost my undoing.

My voice was almost unrecognizable as I pleaded with her, "Babe, tell me to leave. I don't think I can unless you make me." I knew she understood when she crossed her arms in front of her and covered her perky breasts. Then she pulled back and turned from me. "Ranger, as much as I want you to stay…you're probably right. Now is not the time." We both knew that now wasn't the time, but it was still hard as hell to walk out of my bedroom.

She didn't take long to get dressed and was walking through the door looking beautiful even with the marring of her face. I walked over to her and hugged her close. "Babe, after we go to Morelli's, will you come back here so that we can talk? I would really like you to stay here while your bruises heal. I also don't think that it is a good idea for you to be alone in your apartment until Morelli has calmed down or is in Jail." I know that I was grasping at straws, but I had her back in my bed and I was willing to do anything to keep her there.

With steel in her eyes she responded hotly, "I can take care of myself." I remembered this line, "Yeah, but I can take care of you better." I gave her one of my rare smiles. She relented, "Ok, but I need dessert. It will help with the healing of my bruises." I loved her logic. "Any excuse to get dessert." She laughed at what she calls Ranger humor and we headed out the door.

In the elevator, I called Tank to find out Morelli's whereabouts. He answered, "Yo." I spoke in Spanish, "What's his location?" Tank answered, "His house. He left briefly for the store. Looks like he plans to drown his sorrows. I don't know what shape he will be in. He hit the liquor store around nine this morning." I thanked Tank and flipped my phone closed.

I glanced at Stephanie to determine whether or not she understood my conversation. She seemed to be puzzling over our conversation, but decided to let it lay. I was glad. I really didn't want to explain that I had been having Morelli tailed with the intention of beating him beyond recognition. I helped her into my truck and kissed her above the ear before going to the driver's side.

I know that I shouldn't be, but I deliriously happy to be going to Morelli's house. I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw me coming in with Stephanie. I hope he gets the message that I am about to send to him. I want to make sure that he understands that I will no longer be playing a passive role in this triangle. Before I leave his house, he will understand that his actions have accomplished the opposite of what he wants. His actions sent Stephanie back to my bed and that was where I planned for her to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

******I don't own any of these characters and am not making any money off of them. I am a little discouraged today so I don't really know how good this chapter will be. I had a reviewer respond that was not soooo nice. Keep in mind if you read this that these are the characters are as I see them in my mind and for entertainment purposes only. **

_I know that I shouldn't be, but I was deliriously happy to be going to Morelli's house. I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw me coming in with Stephanie. I hope he gets the message that I am about to send to him. I want to make sure that he understands that I will no longer be playing a passive role in this triangle. Before I leave his house, he will understand that his actions have accomplished the opposite of what he wants. His actions sent Stephanie back to my bed and that was where I planned for her to stay._

Chapter 3

I pulled to the curb in front of Joe's house as my cell phone rang. "Report," It was Tank, "Umm… sir, just a heads up. He has company." I tried to keep my emotions blank. "Explain." "She arrived about fifteen minutes ago." That was when I saw her car. If Stephanie had noticed, she wasn't letting on. I disconnected and turned to her. She was twisting her hands with nerves. I reached over and took her hands in mine.

She looked at me with genuine terror in her eyes, but something else. Before I could question her, she voiced her suspicions, "What's up Ranger?" What do I tell her? Do I tell her the truth or just let her walk in there cold? I sighed, I knew the answer. I didn't like it, but I knew what I had to do.

"Babe, he has company." I turned and looked toward the car sitting two cars up. She had been so focused on confronting Joe that she hadn't noticed. Her eyes followed mine. "Uggg, Joyce. That bitch." She turned to me with steel in her eyes and grit in her voice, "I want her out, now." I nodded and sprung into action. I stalked to the door, put my foot on just the right pressure point and faced an almost naked Joyce and Joe.

I grabbed her clothes and threw them at her as Joe stumbled back pulling at his jeans. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" His face had turned red and I could see his temper boiling. I pointed to Joyce, "Get out, now." She screeched at me, "I'm not going anywhere. You have no right to barge in here." I looked at Joe, "She needs to leave now." He could see the simmering anger in my face. He looked at my face with hatred, but relented, "Leave, Joyce."

She huffed as she tugged on her clothes and stormed out of the house. I knew the tinted windows of my turbo would keep her from seeing my Babe's face. She still marched over and screamed obscenities at my car before storming to her car and squealing down the street. In the house, Joe seemed paralyzed by my presence in his house.

When I felt confident that the coast was clear, I motioned for Stephanie to come inside. With a stiff posture, she walked steadily into the house. Joe started toward her until he saw her face. His steps faltered and he stumbled back. He hung his head and dropped to his chair with a thud.

I had to admire Stephanie. She walked proudly to the couch and sat across from him. He still hadn't looked up at her. "Joe, I want you to look at me." Her voice was level but I detected a small hitch. Joe drug his eyes upward to take in her appearance. He winced at the bruise on her face. "Jesus, Cupcake, I don't know what to say." Then he looked at me with anger in his eyes, "Do we have to do this with him here?"

She countered, "Do you think that I should trust you after what you did?" He stood abruptly and started toward her. I moved quickly, placed my hand on his shoulder and shoved him back in his chair. He looked at her like a wounded animal, "I'm sorry, Cupcake, I don't know what came over me. I should never have hit you, but you can't just hop from his bed to mine and expect me not to be upset."

Stephanie glared at him, "Joe, for your information, I have only slept with Ranger one time. That one time was a very long time ago when we were broken up." Joe looked like he didn't believe her words. "But you stayed in his apartment on several occasions. You honestly expect me to believe that the two of you didn't sleep together." His voice was getting louder again and I growled a warning at him.

"Yea, Joe, that's what people who love each other do." Joe sputtered and looked embarrassed. Then he looked hopeful, "If you love me, then we should get married, settle down, and stop this bouncing back and forth." She laughed mirthfully, "You know what's so funny, Joe? Before this," her hand waved dramatically at her face, "those were my exact thoughts. I came over here last night to see if we couldn't have a serious relationship. I wanted to stop all the yelling and screaming and work on a real partnership. Thank God you showed your true colors before I did something really stupid. Hell, Joe you can't even be serious. Do you think after what you did that I would ever let you touch me again? And the icing on the cake is the slut that just walked out of here. I would rather rot in hell than be with someone who has had their dick in that."

I wanted to do a little happy dance. She was definitely giving it to him. I saw her hold out her hand, "Give me the key to my apartment." Her eyes were dead to any feeling at this point. He walked dejectedly to the kitchen counter for his keys. With slumped shoulders, he worked the key of his chain. He started toward her, but I shook my head and held out my hand. He gave me an evil look before tossing the key to me.

Stephanie stood and started toward the door. She gave Joe one last look and then roamed her eyes around the familiar house. "Goodbye Joe." Then she looked at me square in the eyes, "You have five minutes." I gave her a curt nod that I understood. She was giving me five minutes alone with him. It would be plenty of time.

Joe stood clenching and unclenching his fist, spoiling for a fight. There would be no fight. Just me giving him what he deserved. I leaned against the door with my arms crossed over my chest giving him my best feral smile. Sweat popped out on Joe's forehead, "So, what, she left you in here to beat me to a pulp for retribution?" My grin widened slightly, "If that's what you want to think. But first, I am going to have my say." His Adam's apple bobbed up in down.

"I don't give a damn what you have to say. You are the root of all of our problems to begin with." He was starting to get loud again. I remained calm and quiet. "First of all, you will listen or she is heading down to the station when I leave and pressing assault charges against you." I flicked my index finger in a counting motion.

"Second, I was never the problem in your relationship with Stephanie. She always held me at arm's length because of you. Thirdly, I never made a serious play for her because I thought that she would be safer with you." I gave him a minute to think about my words. He was lost in thought and didn't notice that I was no longer lounging against the door.

"Fourthly, if you ever lay a finger on her again, I will kill you." Joe's head popped up at that and gave me a warning look. "Are you threatening a cop?" I laughed out loud. "Not a threat." He gulped air. "You and I both know Joe that I can make it happen."

Joe took a step forward, "Yeah, I know. I know that you are nothing but a thug and not worthy of breathing Stephanie's air." I smiled widely, "But now, I will be breathing her air. I am giving you fair warning. I will be pursuing Stephanie openly and publicly. You are not to come near her. If I hear that you have said one cross word to her, I will be coming back. And what you are about to receive, will be like a love tap in comparison."

He jerked his head now looking for a way out. Lightening fast, I grabbed his shirt with one hand and hauled him against the wall with his feet dangling. His hands grappled at mine to keep him from choking. I was holding up four fingers from my counting. "And fifthly, you breathe a word of any of this and you will be doubly sorry." Joe gulped and looked at my outstretched fingers. I balled them up and his eyes bugged out.

I hit him hard in the gut, "That was for me. For making me sorry that I sent her back to you. And this…." He was gasping for air when I slammed my fist into his face. "…was for Stephanie." I dropped him on the floor and turned to leave. I glanced at my watch, "Looks like my five minutes are up." I snarled at the piece of shit at my feet, "Do we have an understanding, Joe?" His head lolled back and forth, "Yeah, just get out of my house."

I walked out the door and saw my Babe leaning against the door of the turbo. Our eyes met in understanding that this chapter of her life was over. She turned and got in the car as I headed to the driver's side. She kept her eyes forward never looking at me as she spoke, "Is he alive?" I smiled widely at her and started the car. "Yeah, Babe. He's alive, this time." I peeled down the road with a particular destination in mind.

We were both lost in our own thoughts as I headed toward Point Pleasant. I knew a secluded spot where she could walk on the shore and not been seen by prying eyes. I knew how much she loved the beach and it would be an excellent place for her to let go for a little while. When we were almost there, her cell phone rang.

I watched as she fumbled in her purse for her phone and saw her exasperation when she looked at the caller ID. I took the phone gently from her hands and tossed it in the back seat. "Later, Babe." That was when she noticed where we were. She grasped my hand and squeezed, "How did you know?" Her voice was barely a whisper. I shrugged, "I just did."

She started pulling her shoes off and all but yanked the door off. I got out of the car and leaned against the door frame. I watched as she walked mesmerized toward the frothy foam. For several hours, I just watched as she played by the shore. She had rolled up her jeans and padded along the shoreline kicking at the waves. Every once in a while, she would crouch down and pick at a shell that caught her attention. I could tell that she was letting go and was relieved from it. Her letting go would make it easier for me to move in.

She didn't know it yet, but we were about to become a couple. I still had to figure out exactly how to go about it. I felt sure that she wasn't quite ready for a full court press. It was going to be difficult for me to hold back even a little now that I had made up my mind. However, I will do whatever it takes to win her.

I hope that she will agree to stay in my apartment for a while longer. My stomach turned to knots thinking about her going back to that death trap of an apartment. I also had gotten used to her sleeping with me and was slightly afraid that I wouldn't be able to sleep without her. Maybe I should just ask her to move in with me for safety and convenience. It would mean that she wouldn't have to worry about her car blowing up and she would be closer to work.

Or, I could move one of the guys out of the fourth floor apartments. No, that won't solve my problem of not having her in my bed. I sighed internally. This is not going to be easy. She is rebounding from a three year relationship. I need to know that she wants me for me. I will have to let her go back to that place she calls an apartment. When I can't sleep, I will just have to visit her in the dead of night. I've done it before and she never knew that I crawled into her bed and slept until just before dawn.

She was walking back toward me with a little bit more spring in her step and sparkle in her eyes. When she reached me, she placed her hands on my hips and leaned in to my embrace. I held her as she buried her head into my chest. I loved the feel of her against me. I ran my hands through her wild curls lost in thought about how I would win her for my own. I was consumed by my own thoughts that I didn't notice her staring at me.

When I finally looked into her sparkling blue eyes, I noticed her chewing her lip nervously. "You really don't mind if I hide out at your place, at least till my bruises heal a bit?" I brushed a soft kiss across her lips, "No price, Babe." I kissed her forehead and pulled her back to me for another hug. I almost let out a sigh of relief. Looks like I was being given a small reprieve from figuring it all out. Tonight at least, she would be back in my bed where she belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

******As most of you can tell, anytime my muse starts acting up I bounce over to this story. My biggest pet peeve is when an author doesn't finish a story….so, I do plan on finishing this story and for those of you reading My Version of FLF, I will definitely finish that one also. However, school is starting back soon and I may not update for a bit. I promise though that I will finish. As always, I don't and …I'm not but oh if only I could for a day!!!**

_When I finally looked into her sparkling blue eyes, I noticed her chewing her lip nervously. "You really don't mind if I hide out at your place, at least till my bruises heal a bit?" I brushed a soft kiss across her lips, "No price, Babe." I kissed her forehead and pulled her back to me for another hug. I almost let out a sigh of relief. Looks like I was being given a small reprieve from figuring it all out. Tonight at least, she would be back in my bed where she belonged._

Chapter 4

I could hear the shower running and my thoughts became clouded with naked and wet Stephanie. My pants were incredibly uncomfortable. She has been living in my apartment and sleeping in my bed for the past five days. For me it has been like part heaven, part hell. The sexual tension that bounced off of us was like an assault to the senses. I was on sensory overload. If I didn't relieve some of my pent of sexual desires each day, I probably would have already taken her whether she was ready or not.

As I unzipped my pants slowly, I felt the bite of the zippers teeth on the skin of my dick. I wanted it to be her teeth scraping that sensitive skin, but I was biding my time until she was ready. For now, I would have to take care of my own needs. I took myself in my hand and closed my eyes as I imagined her slick wet body in the shower. I knew that she took these long showers to masturbate because she always came out a bit more relaxed. And these walls weren't exactly soundproof. Me being sexually sick would always sit out here in this chair and stroke myself to the beat of her moans. I am not sure how she would feel if she caught me. However, for the past five days, it has been one of my sick pleasures. I traced my thumb around the tip of my cock to gather the pre-cum and spread it over my shaft.

In my mind's eye, it was her hand stroking me. I visualized her in the shower touching her own breasts, pinching her nipples and wished that it was my hands. She had the most perfect breasts. She thought that they were small, but their weight fit perfectly in my hands. I nearly groaned out loud when I heard her moan. I wondered if her slick fingers had reached the inside of her folds or if they were circling her clit.

I started stroking faster when I heard her small pants through the door. I knew that she wasn't far from completion and I wanted to finish with her. I nearly went over the edge when I heard my name on her sweet lips. Her calling my name was new and sweat trickled on my brow as I tried to restrain from cumming. I had to wait for her to finish first. That's when I heard her sweet gasp and a low throaty moan. I gripped tighter and squeezed off the last drop when I heard her shampooing her hair. I cleaned up and went to wait for her in the kitchen.

I opened the door and helped Ella with the breakfast tray as the blow dryer shut off. "Babe, Ella brought up breakfast." She loved Ella's cooking and I loved the noises she made when she ate. That was the reason that I made sure that we always ate breakfast and dinner together. I couldn't always pin down lunch with her because of our schedules, but I wasn't giving up the other two meals.

I swallowed hard when she came into the kitchen. She placed a companionable hand on the bare skin above my pants as she leaned around me to get a bottle of water from the fridge. Goosebumps spread across my back from her touch. Since she has been staying here, we had fallen into a routine. We ate breakfast and talked about our plans for the day, each of us going our separate ways for the day. She would work searches and most days we would have lunch in the apartment or the break room. Then we would meet back for dinner and some t.v.

While we watched t.v., Stephanie would curl up to my side and snuggle into me. Most nights she would fall asleep with her curly head pressed into my shoulder. A guilty pleasure of mine was to carry her bride style to bed where she would instantly scoot into the curve of my body. She was a restless sleeper and would usually toss and turn until her entire body was draped over mine. Then she would dig with her foot until her leg gained entrance between mine. It was only then that she slept peacefully and I was satisfied.

As she took a bite of blueberry whole wheat pancake, I asked, "What's your plan today?" She seemed nervous about what she was going to say. "Well, I figured that I would move back to my apartment today. I am sure that you are getting pretty sick of having me around." My windpipe closed off and I tried to slam down my emotions. Truth is that I was happy playing house. It gave me insight into what it would be like to incorporate Stephanie fully into my life and I liked it. No, not the right word, I loved it.

Ok, Manoso, time to step up to the plate. I wound a curl around my finger and tugged. "What's your hurry?" She fidgeted a bit in her seat. "Well, I have to rejoin the real world sometime. As much as I have enjoyed your sheets and Ella's cooking, I know that you're probably sick of having all my stuff lying about. You know, lingerie hanging from the shower rod and feminine products under the sink." She giggled at my face when she said feminine products. I don't know what my expression was, but I am sure that it was a grimace. Not that I minded those things. I just didn't want talk about them.

I had to think of something fast. "How about you wait a few more days? I was thinking that we could go away this weekend for some R&R." I pulled her onto my lap and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, laying her head in the crook of my neck. "You want to go away for the weekend with me?" I could feel her nerves jumping. "Yeah, Babe. I was thinking that we both needed a few days away. A friend of mine has a place on the beach. He is always offering its' use. I thought that we could go and unwind, maybe go out for dinner and dancing one night." I gave her an encouraging squeeze.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I'm sure she was thinking I had lost my mind. Maybe I had lost my mind, but I was crazy about her and needed to be with her. If she agreed, I was making my move. She seemed to be back to her old self and I was hoping that she would be ready for me to make her mine. I was also sure that she was questioning why I would want to go away with her. In the past, I had indicated that I only wanted a sexual relationship with her. This weekend I wanted to show and tell her that I was ready for more than just sex. I wanted it all.

I guess she found what she was looking for, "Ok, I guess I need to go to my apartment and pack then." I shook my head, "Nope, Ella will pack for us. She has already left to go pick up what we will need." She gave me a horrified look. "Ranger, I don't want Ella packing my underwear." I laughed, "Babe, she has been washing said underwear for the past week. Please, she loves shopping and doing things like this and I want you to be surprised." She still had an incredulous look on her face. "Ok"

I gave her a friendly smack on her ass, "Now…we have to go to work." She laughed and hopped up. It was a good thing she hadn't wiggled around much because I was hard as a rock again. I pulled on my t-shirt and started strapping on my gear as I watched her attach her gun to her belt. I leaned over and adjusted the strap on her holster and then pulled her flush against me. I saw the arousal in her eyes as I leaned in to whisper against her mouth, "Do I get my goodbye kiss?" She swallowed and nodded.

Usually, she gave me a quick peck before heading off to work. This morning I wanted to control the temperature of that kiss. I moved slowly and nibbled at the corner of her mouth moving to repeat on the other side. I traced the outline of her full lips with my tongue. When her pink tongue darted out to wet her lips, I moved in with my tongue. I felt the hitch of her breath as our lips met and I deepened the kiss tangling my tongue with hers. I heard her moan as my hand buried in her curls.

When I pulled back from the kiss, I had to rest my forehead against hers to regain my balance. If I didn't stop now, I wouldn't stop until she was naked and writhing beneath me. I cleared my throat and tried to sound light. I think it came out more like a growl, "Work woman, now before I don't let you leave." I gave her a soft push toward the door trying to avoid her questioning eyes. I couldn't stop myself from touching her though. I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her toward the elevator, drawing circles with my thumb.

As I closed my office door, I started making plans. I called Tank into my office for the morning report. He briefed me on some account problems that had been dealt with through the night. I cleared my throat, "You'll be in charge this weekend. Stephanie and I will be offline." He looked up from his folder and grinned, "About damn time. Where are you taking her?" I smirked and shook my head. "Harrison's beach house. We are not to be disturbed unless somebody is dead." Tank nodded and started toward the door, turning as he grasped the knob, "For what it's worth, I think you're making the right choice. As my grandmother used to say, she's you're split apart, the other half of you."

The other half of me? I never thought of myself as being incomplete, but I was. Without her, I was nothing but an empty shell and I didn't even know it until she entered my life. I can still see her as she entered the diner that first day. I knew then that she was something special. I felt as if I had been kicked in the gut by a mule. This weekend I was going to do something that I had thought I would never do. I was going to ask Stephanie to be a part of my life, completely.

If that included marriage for her, then that is what we would do. If she didn't want marriage, then I would take whatever she was willing to give. Hell, if she wanted a house with a picket fence and 2.5 kids, then that is what we would have. There was always the chance that she didn't want any of it. What would I do if she didn't even want a relationship with me? What would I do then? My heart constricted at my morbid thoughts.

Of course there was that chance when I explained what it would take for her to become a real part of my life. She would have to get proper self-defense training and become more aware of her surroundings. She would also have to accept protection when the need arose. When I explained this to her, she may decide that these are things that she can't live with. I sighed. These were the concerns that had always kept me from asking anyone to become ingrained in my life. However, it had never really been a problem because I had never wanted anybody like I want Stephanie.

I pulled up the camera at Stephanie's desk and watched her. Her brows were furrowed as she puzzled over a report. I continued to watch her like a love sick puppy while I went about my morning routine working on reports and work rotation. Before I knew it, it was four in the afternoon. I hadn't even stopped for lunch. Since Stephanie's' bruises were healed, I planned on taking her out for dinner. I was starting my plan of seduction tonight and then tomorrow we would leave for the beach house.

I smiled at the image on the screen. Stephanie seemed to be finished for the day and twirled around in her chair. I shut down the image and buzzed her cubicle. "Babe, can you come to my office?" Her voice came back, "Ten four boss." I chuckled at her smartass reply. She was the only one that would dare give me shit. She walked in and I felt her energy immediately. "What's up?" She certainly seemed to be in a good mood.

"I thought we might get a jump start on our little vacation and go out to dinner." She smiled widely, "Really?" I took her hands and pulled her between my legs. "Really. Go get dressed and I will be up when I get finished here." She started to walk out when she turned with a question on her lips. "Babe, just wear something casual. I wanted to take you to a little Mexican restaurant that I like." Her brows furrowed, "Someday, I am going to find out how you do that." With that she left and I finished up my report and closed down for the day.

Tonight I planned to start seducing her with romance. I called Ella, "Did you take care of everything?" I could feel her smile, "Everything is ready. All you have to do is woo your woman." I chuckled, "Thanks Ella." "Carlos, I just wanted to tell you that I proud of you. I know that you don't always let people in, but she is right for you. Just don't screw it up." I laughed out loud because Ella was one of the other people in my life that didn't mind giving me shit. "Thanks Ella and I will try not to screw it up." I smiled as I hung up. One thing that I knew for sure was that at least for tonight and the weekend, my Babe was going to be in my bed. I couldn't wait to see if she wanted to make it our bed.


	5. Chapter 5

******Don't own anything and am not making any money – I'm just playing with the characters and plan to return them unharmed. School started back with a bang – especially since my house still has only one bathroom – Ugggg. Hopefully, our little remodeling project will be finished soon. However, I had some time and nobody else seems to be writing – so I didn't have any new stories to distract me from writing on my own story. Sooooo….I summoned my muse and asked her to please give me some inspiration. Hope that little minx is on the right track. **

_Tonight I planned to start seducing her with romance. I called Ella, "Did you take care of everything?" I could feel her smile, "Everything is ready. All you have to do is woo your woman." I chuckled, "Thanks Ella." "Carlos, I just wanted to tell you that I am proud of you. I know that you don't always let people in, but she is right for you. Just don't screw it up." I laughed out loud because Ella was one of the other people in my life that didn't mind giving me shit. "Thanks Ella and I will try not to screw it up." I smiled as I hung up. One thing that I knew for sure was that at least for tonight and the weekend, my Babe was going to be in my bed. I couldn't wait to see if she wanted to make it our bed._

Chapter 5

I decided to get dressed in the gym locker room to give Stephanie some privacy to get ready. I also wanted to surprise her with my attire. I had decided to forgo my usually attire of all black and wear some faded jeans and a white button up. I remembered that during the Scrog incident that Stephanie seemed to enjoy seeing me in what she called regular clothes. I rolled the sleeves and left the shirt un-tucked since I told her to wear something casual.

I hoped that she would wear her low ride jeans that fit her ass perfectly. I loved it when she wore those jeans. They made me want to stick my hands in her pockets. Who am I kidding? I want to do way more than stick my hands in her pockets and it has nothing to do with what she wore. I headed up to seven to see if she was ready for our date. I hadn't really mentioned that it was a date. I wanted to play it casual until we got to the beach house.

I could hear her moving around in the bedroom. "Babe, are you ready?" "In a minute, Ranger?" I could hear her spraying her fragrance and moving around the room picking up her clothes. Then she appeared in the doorway and she took my breath away. There she stood in her low rise jeans, a red scoop tee with three quarter sleeves. Her shirt was tucked with a wide black belt and black boots that looked to have four inch heels. She had left her hair down and her wild curls framed her face and cascaded down her back. She was always beautiful to me, but tonight she looked so relaxed and carefree that I couldn't resist touching her.

I caressed her face and leaned in to brush my lips across her. I didn't want to rush things, but she was making it damn hard looking like sex personified. "Looking good, Babe." I whispered in her ear. I heard her breath hitch and her answer came out on a sigh. "Thanks." Then she grinned at me, "Not so bad yourself. To what do I owe the honor of seeing Abercrombie Ranger?" I laughed and shook my head.

Taking her hand, I gently tugged her toward the door. "We're taking a break and leaving in the morning for a mini-vacation." I looked down at her as we entered the elevator. She smiled, "Well, I like it." Then she did something that she never does. She rose up on her toes and kissed me on the corner of my mouth. "What was that for?" She squeezed my hand and I felt my heart clutch, "That was a thank you for taking me to dinner and on our little mini-vacation, but most of all for allowing me to see you relax."

I pulled her against my body still holding her hand and kissed her softly on her forehead. The elevator dinged announcing our arrival in the garage and I tugged her out and to the Porsche. I laughed when I heard Stephanie's stomach let out a ferocious growl. I headed toward Newark while Stephanie regaled me with questions about where we were headed. "We're going to a small Mexican restaurant that I found while searching for a skip. They have the best fajitas. They don't seem to be soaked in grease." I laughed at her face. Of course she liked all the grease.

I could tell something was on her mind. "I smell something burning, Babe." She sighed and looked out the window. I took her hand and squeezed lightly. Finally, she looked at me with a sad smile, "Ranger is I getting the full court press because you feel sorry for me?" I was flabbergasted. "Excuse me?" She rolled her eyes, "You are being all nice and…" Her cheeks flamed as she whispered, "and, you know, lovey like." She shrugged her shoulders.

I guess I have only myself to blame for pushing her away so often and not opening up that she would doubt my intentions. "Stephanie, I enjoy being with you and no. No, I don't feel sorry for you. I just wanted to spend time with you." She looked at me suspiciously. She is not used to me talking much. Guess she was going to have to get used to it. I pointed to the school we were passing. "That is where I went to elementary school." I saw the surprise on her face at me telling her personal information. Finally, she laughed, "I don't know what to think about Batman giving away information to the enemy."

I smiled broadly, "You're not the enemy. In fact, you are the person that I trust the most." She opened and closed her mouth. "Really?" I just smirked and nodded. "Huh." She seemed lost in thought and didn't say much for a while. Finally, she squeezed my hand while looking out the window. I barely heard her whispered reply, "Back at you, Batman."

I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and hopped out to get to her door. I helped her out and placed my hand in the small of her back. I guided her into the restaurant and gave my name to the hostess. The hostess led us to a back booth and I pulled my Babe down beside me. The hostess left menus. When I didn't open mine, Stephanie gave me a questioning look. "I already know what I want." She smiled and flipped open her menu. Our waitress came back and I listened as Stephanie gave the waitress instructions. "I want the shrimp Quesada; hold the Pico and sausage, no guacamole, no refried beans but extra fried rice and two orders of white cheese dip." I ordered the chicken fajitas with no tortillas. She wrinkled her nose.

One thing for certain, we definitely had different tastes in food. I felt sure that she was going to cover everything with cheese. Dinner was good though. We talked a lot, but mostly I let Stephanie ask me questions. She asked about my family and my childhood. I answered honestly and she was more that surprised. I asked about her college days and her marriage to the Dickhead. Her eyes sparkled when she told about hacking up the dining room table with an axe. I loved her rebellious side.

"You ready to go Babe?" She looked at her plate and realized that her food was gone. With a sigh, "Yeah, since it appears that I have eaten everything but the table cloth." I grinned and laid some money on the table. As we headed toward the door, I felt her stiffen. I found the source of her tension walking through the door. Joe walked in with Terry Gilman on his arm. I watched as Joe dropped his arm from Terry's waist. He acted like he was going to speak to my Babe, but I gave him a warning look and he checked himself. I pulled Stephanie through the door and ushered her to the car.

I opened the door and helped her in the car. The look on her face was one of anger. I got in my seat and took her hand. She looked at our hands and smiled. "Sorry." What did she have to be sorry for? "Babe, we had to run into him sometime. Are you ok?" She nodded, "I'm ok. Your right, it had to happen sooner or later. I'm still a little angry, but…" She shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry, I didn't want to ruin our night out."

So, that was what was bothering her. "Babe, nothing has been ruined and our night is not over yet." I smiled and pulled out of the lot. I headed toward to one of my favorite places. It was a bluff that overlooked the city. I always found it relaxing to park and watch the activity of the city and it was one of the best spots for watching the sun set. I went into my zone and for a change Stephanie was quiet.

Pulling onto a gravel path, I saw Stephanie give me that questioning look. "Ranger, are you taking me parking?" Her smile was mischievous. I gave her my full wolf grin. She laughed, "You're mighty sure of yourself." I knew she was teasing so I teased back. "Nope, just hoping." I was glad to see that the tension had left her with our banter.

I parked the car and got out. She followed suit. I leaned against the front of the car and pulled her back between my legs. She leaned into me, "It's beautiful up here. Thanks for bringing me." I gave her a hug and enjoyed the feel of her body molded to mine. I wanted to spill my heart to her but was worried that I was rushing it. Instead, I told her some about my time in the Rangers.

When I felt her relaxing, I softy kissed her curls and spoke my heart knowing she wouldn't understand. "Nena, eres tan bella. Quiero que en mi vida como mi amante, mi compañero y algún día mi esposa. He enamorado de su espíritu y amor por la vida. Estar conmigo, quédate conmigo, mi amor para todos los días restantes. Usted tiene mi corazón y el alma." I kissed her again and saw her yawn. "You tired Babe?" She nodded. "Let's go home then and get you in bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

I helped her back in the car and brushed a kiss across her lips as I helped her buckle in. I saw her touching her lips as I walked back to my side of the car. As I eased the car back down the gravel road, Stephanie reached for my hand. She was driving me crazy with the circles she drew on my hand. It was so unlike her to initiate contact. It made my heart do double time.

She leaned back her seat and I saw her smile before she nodded off. I went into my zone and thought about my plan of action for the weekend. I planned to take her to dinner and dancing at my favorite club. I hoped that she enjoyed salsa dancing. Then I planned share my heart with her. I thought I would be nervous about telling her how much I loved her, but I wasn't. I was excited. I also wanted to ask her to move in with me and get rid of that rat trap that she lived in. No…not that kind of rat. I was thinking of the rats that stalked her.

I gazed at her sleeping profile. She could sleep anywhere and the hum of the quiet car was like a sleeping pill for her. I smiled at how she continued to cling to my hand in her sleep. She was always drawn to my body in sleep. I hoped that it was a sign of our connection. I knew that it was what had originally scared the shit out of me after our first night together. I remembered waking tangled with her body and feeling the rightness of it. I ran like a scared dog. Not anymore though. I wasn't running from my feelings ever again. She had become my light and life. This weekend I was going to ask her to share it with me.

I realized that I was already at Haywood. I had been so lost in thought that I had not even been aware of my surroundings. Stephanie would just love that. I parked and watched her for a few minutes before leaning over and to unbuckle her. She nuzzled into my neck as I drew in her scent. In her sleep, she sighed, "Ric". I froze. If I hadn't already been in love with her, her sighing my name would have sent me over the edge.

I kissed her softly on the lips. I could tell when she came fully awake because she began to kiss me back. Our tongues melded together like molten lava. If I didn't draw back, I would take her right here in the car. I threaded my fingers through her silky hair and pulled our mouths apart. I gave her one more soft kiss on her cheek before pulling away to get out of the car.

Holding her hand, we walked toward the elevator. "Ranger?" I inclined my head toward her questioning look. She asked as we entered the elevator, "What does amante mean?" I almost swallowed my tongue. She had really been listening to my little speech.

I leaned against the back of the elevator and tugged her back to my front. It was time to do some honest sharing. I leaned down to brush soft kisses behind her ear and whisper the answer, "lover". I felt her heartbeat speed up and she threaded her fingers with mine.

I kissed my way to her shoulder where her shirt had slid to the side exposing her soft flesh. She cleared her throat, "Was it a question?" I paused in my task loosening my hold. She spun quickly and caught my lips in a searing kiss. Breathless, she continued before I could answer her. "If it was, then the answer is….yes"

Her blazing blue eyes pierced mine and I knew that she had made a decision. I hesitated because I wanted to do this right. She took my hesitation as rejection and started to pull away with an embarrassed look. I snapped out of my contemplation as the elevator door slid opened.

Taking her face in my hands and leaning in close to her lips, I answered, "Yes". I attacked her lips, nibbling the corners then running my tongue along the seam, begging for entrance. All the while, I backed her to the door of the apartment fobbing our way in. Our bodies were glued together and our journey to the bedroom was like an erotic dance. Our passion became frenzied from denying ourselves for far too long. Tonight we would do more than share my bed; we would make it our bed.

_***AN***Sorry to cut it short before the action, but I had to work on school work. Promise to update soon with some steamy action. Also, I do not know one ounce of Spanish. I depend solely on Spanish translators. So, sorry if I step on any toes._

_Translation: __Babe, you're so beautiful. I want in my life as my lover, my partner and my wife one day. I love your spirit and love for life. Be with me, stay with me, my love for all our remaining days. You have my heart and soul._


	6. Chapter 6

******I guess I thought that going back to school/work would cloud my mind and I wouldn't be able to write. I was wrong. Instead, my mind seems to be clearer after not thinking about fanfic all day. So, my muse decided that she would kick in and help out. Hope you enjoy chapter six. As always….I don't own them and am not making any money.**

_Taking her face in my hands and leaning in close to her lips, I answered, "Yes". I attacked her lips, nibbling the corners then running my tongue along the seam, begging for entrance. All the while, I backed her to the door of the apartment fobbing our way in. Our bodies were glued together and our journey to the bedroom was like an erotic dance. Our passion became frenzied from denying ourselves for far too long. Tonight we would do more than share my bed; we would make it our bed. _

Chapter 6

Our bodies were glued together and our journey to the bedroom was like an erotic dance. I maneuvered her to the bedroom and pressed her against the wall. My hands splayed against her stomach as I began to work her shirt out of her pants. I caressed her soft stomach with my thumbs as I kissed a path across her shoulder to her ear and whispered, "Nena, eres tan bella." I licked the shell of her ear and gave the translation, "Babe, you are beautiful."

I felt her shiver and fist her hands in my hair. I pulled back to ease her shirt over her head taking in the sight of her sexy black lace push up cupping her heaving breasts. I trailed my finger over the curve before flicking the clasp, freeing her puckered nipples. I flicked each nipple before taking one tight peak in my mouth and the other between my fingers. I felt warmth on the thigh that was wedged between her legs. Shifting my leg back and forth, I massaged her aching center, causing her to moan.

My hand left her breast to make quick work of her pants button and zipper. I slid my hand in the back of her jeans and cupped her ass causing her to press harder against my leg. She breathed my name "Ric" instead of Ranger and I growled low in my throat nipping at her nipple then laving it with my tongue to soothe the sting.

She whimpered as I turned her and eased her down on the bed. I disposed of her boots, jeans and my clothes as she watched me with hooded eyes. As my full ten inches sprang free, she licked her lips and I nearly came at the thought of her pink tongue on my length. I kissed my way up from her ankle, paying special attention to a sensitive spot at the bend of her knee. Alternating between biting and sucking at the flesh of her slender thighs, I felt her hands in my hair and groaned at her touch.

As I eased down her black silky thong, I spoke from the heart, "Quiero que en mi vida como mi amante." I blew on her center and then repeated in English, "I want you in my life as my lover." My words increased her moans, "Yes, Ric." With my tongue flattened, I licked her from the bottom to the top. Her hips bucked off the bed, "Easy, amante." I continued to lick and suck as she whispered my name over and over.

I wanted to tell her everything, but wanted to leave out the part about making her my partner until we were at the beach. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but when I asked her to live with me and be my partner in life; I wanted it to be romantic and not confused with the heat of love making. "Me encanta su espíritu y amor por la vida." I could feel her close to the edge as I translated, "_I love your spirit and love for life._" I placed my mouth on her clit and sucked the juices that flowed freely. "Mmmm. You taste so sweet Babe."

Panting, she tugged on my hair while pushing with the heels of her feet. "Ric, inside me now." She pleaded, "Please, I need to feel you moving inside me." I knew that she was more than ready for my length. From past experience, I knew that if I entered her before she was ready that I would hurt her. Our gazes locked as I pressed the tip of my cock at her entrance.

I pulled her hips upward as I entered her inch by agonizing inch. She was slick and tight as my cock twitched inside her. "Love me, Ric." Her passion glazed eyes clouded as I began to stroke her walls. As I increased my thrusts, I used one hand to pinch her nipple and the other to massage her clit. I felt her cum around me and the beast was unleashed. "Again, mi amore." I demanded her response and she complied with a fresh gush of warmth.

In breathless spurts she demanded, "More, Ric, I want more." I growled as I began to pound into her. Her body shook violently with her final release and I roared as I spilled my hot cum, the tip of my cock kissing her womb with my final thrust. Roaring her name, I collapsed on top, our bodies' slick from our love making. Spent, I brushed hot kisses on her wet face. "Estar conmigo, quédate conmigo, mi amor para todos los días restantes. Usted tiene mi corazón y el alma." I rolled us over so she lay on top of me. I didn't have the energy for the translation. I just pulled her tightly as we both drifted to sleep. (Translation: Be with me, stay with me, my love for all our remaining days. You have my heart and soul.)

I awoke to the tickling sensation of Stephanie's curls brushing against my stomach. I felt her moving away and tried to pull her back to my body. She wiggled and let out a soft laugh, "Bathroom, I need to get up." I hugged her, but then let her loose. While she was in the bathroom, I went to get us some water and noticed that it was close to midnight. I smiled realizing that we had only slept for a couple of hours.

Stephanie was already snuggled back in bed when I handed her a bottle of water. I went to the bathroom to take care of business. As I finished, my cock was already growing hard at the thought of a naked Stephanie in bed. She noticed my predicament as I crawled back in bed. I pulled her close intending to go back to sleep, because I knew that she had to be tired. My Babe, had other ideas. As soon as I had us settled, her hand started a journey toward my throbbing dick.

I inhaled sharply as she gently stroked me while pressing soft kisses on my chest. She kissed a wet path down my stomach, swirling a sharp tongue around my navel. I nearly lost it when she rubbed her lips back and forth across the tip of my cock. I felt the vibration of her humming all the way to my balls. She used her tongue to spread my pre-cum around. She stared up at me, daring me to watch as she took me in her mouth. As I felt myself hit the back of her throat, I nearly spilled myself inside her hot mouth. "Sweet Jesus, that feels so good, Babe."

She increased the tempo while working the part that wouldn't fit with her hand. When I felt myself close, I started to pull away. She shook her head and took more of me inside than I thought possible. Then she eased back and then took me again and again deeply. I lost all conscious thought and spill my seed in her mouth, calling her name over and over as she sucked me dry. As I came back to myself, I saw her look of satisfaction. Quickly, I flipped her.

I grinned evilly, "My turn to drive you insane." I took her dark nipple in my mouth while I pinched and tugged at her other nipple. She was immediately writhing at my touch. I slid my other hand under her until my finger found her wet pussy from behind. I slid in one finger and slid in and out. I felt a spurt of fresh warmth on my finger and palm. "More," she pleaded. I added a second and then a third finger as I increased my pressure on both nipples.

She came again as I removed my mouth from her hard peak. "Babe, I want to make you come again and again and again. You are so beautiful when you come. Please, come for me darling." She let out a long moan as I sucked her nipple with greater force. I pumped her drenched pussy with my fingers vigorously until I felt her quaking with her release. Using my thumb, I pressed her clit as she came apart in my arms sobbing my name over and over.

I eased out my fingers and pulled her limp body on top of mine. I eased her onto my cock and flexed into her. "Just lay here, Babe. Let me love you." She turned and kissed my neck. "Ric, my bones feel dissolved. I don't think…" "Shhh, Babe. Let me." She lay limp on top of my body as I flexed in and out lazily. She was so wet and our bodies touched everywhere. The slow pace and closeness of our bodies increased the eroticism. This was a joining of souls.

My Babe found her second wind and brought her arms around my neck, shoveling her hands through my hair. She played with my hair as I continued to pump in and out. She blew in my ear, then licked the shell. Chills spread through my body as she kissed her way down my neck, sucking hard at the pressure point. I leaned up and gave her a matching mark as I felt her come. I followed her in release.

As I remained inside of her, I realized that our orgasm was unlike anything I had ever experienced. It was like a sharing of our souls as we became one. I played with her hair and wondered at her thoughts, but laughed instead as I heard her stomach growling. "Hungry, Babe." She looked up at me sheepishly, "I can't help it. You have zapped all of my reserves." I barked out a laugh as I shifted out from under her.

I cleaned up and pulled on my boxers handing my shirt to her and tossing her scrap of silky panties to her. I went to the kitchen to make a plate of snacks. Piling the plate with cheese, grapes and crackers, I thought about our joining of souls again. My thoughts were interrupted by soft hands wrapping around my body. Her hair brushed my lower back as she pressed kisses between my shoulder blades. I groaned as I hardened again.

"Babe, you're playing with fire," I told her as I turned and took her hips between my hands. I lifted her and sat her on the counter. I place a grape between her teeth as she bit down. I ate the remainder before kissing her deeply. We continued to eat and kiss until my hunger for food was satisfied. "Babe, finish your food. I am going to change the sheets." Her cheeks flooded with color. I kissed her again, "Babe, nothing to be embarrassed about. I love your response to my love making." Kissing her again, I left for my task.

With fresh sheets, Stephanie came back and snuggled in the bed. I tossed the sheets in the clothes basket and joined her in the bed. I pulled her into the curve of my body and realized that she had shed my t-shirt. I wrapped my arms around her, resting one hand on her stomach and cupping her breast with the other. "Sleep, mi amore, my love." I felt her body relax and her breathing slow before she whispered, "Night, mi amore, my love." My heart soared at her words and I fell asleep with a content smile.


	7. Chapter 7

*****This story was only supposed to be a one shot. However, it has taken on a life of its' own. How many ways can you fall in love? Mmmmmm….too many ways with Ranger!!! As usual, don't own them and not making any money. **

_With fresh sheets, Stephanie came back and snuggled in the bed. I tossed the sheets in the clothes basket and joined her in the bed. I pulled her into the curve of my body and realized that she had shed my t-shirt. I wrapped my arms around her, resting one hand on her stomach and cupping her breast with the other. "Sleep, mi amore, my love." I felt her body relax and her breathing slow before she whispered, "Night, mi amore, my love." My heart soared at her words and I fell asleep with a content smile._

Chapter 7

"Banana or Orange?" "Plum." She had been doing this for over thirty minutes as we drove toward the beach house. She would think of two words and ask which I liked better. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to learn more about me and my likes and dislikes. I couldn't help but tease her a bit though. So every time she asked a question, I would answer with a different word than the two she asked about. Each of my answers though had something to do with her and plenty of innuendo thrown in the mix.

She rolled her eyes at my 'plum' answer. I smirked because it was really true. Plums were my favorite fruit. I put my hand on her leg and drew lazy circles on her knee. Her eyes fixed on my hand. She wasn't accustomed to my open displays of affection, but she would be before this weekend was over. She stammered for a distraction, "Um…chocolate or vanilla?"

I trailed my finger up her bare thigh and then her arm turning my hot gaze to her, "Peaches and Cream." She knew I was referring to her creamy complexion. I felt her shiver and her cheeks flushed. As I turned onto the road that led to the house, I turned the question back on her. "Chocolate or vanilla?" Her eyes turned cobalt as they locked with mine and answered huskily, "Mocha." I let out a bark of laughter and she smirked at finally getting me to let loose.

She hadn't noticed that I was pulling into the drive as I parked and took her mouth in crushing kiss. I pulled her over the console and let my hands roam over her body. I trailed my hands up her arms and tunneled them through her wild curls. I cupped her face and kissed her cheeks, eyelids and ended with soft kiss below her ear whispering, "We're here, Babe." She blinked back in surprise and started to struggle out of my lap. I held her still for one final smack on her wet lips before releasing her.

She bounded out of the car taking in the house. "Ranger, this is NOT a beach house. This is a freaking mansion with one hell of a view." I smirked at her reaction as I gathered our luggage and headed toward her. Kissing her on her head, "Only the best for you Babe." She looked at me strangely and shook her head. I guided her through the entrance and was probably as shocked as she at the lush surroundings.

The entire back wall of the living area was glass and it looked as if the ocean came right up to the back deck. Off to the right, I could see a huge kitchen and dining area. The ceiling was open and the balconies of two stories overlooked the great room. The furnishings were plush with oriental rugs and vases scattered about. My house was large and expensively decorated, but I could tell from the original paintings that hung on the walls that this was way beyond my own home. Stephanie and I wandered around with amazement until we found what seemed to be the master bedroom.

The bed was on a raised platform with a sheer canopy draped over it. I could just visualize letting the sashes down to enclose the bed with intimacy and eroticism. This caused me to pause. I was assuming that Stephanie would want to sleep with me. I hadn't thought to ask about sleeping arrangements since we had been sharing my bed for several weeks now. "Um..Babe….do you want to share or would you rather I slept in a different room?"

She turned to stare deeply into my eyes and I was unsure for the first time in quite a while. She didn't answer for so long that I was beginning to get really worried that she had changed her feelings since last night. Finally, she seemed to snap out of her thoughts and came over to hug me close. "We have been sleeping together for several weeks now and after last night; it would seem silly to change that. Don't you think?" My heart squeezed with relief.

"Babe, I really want to sleep with you in that bed. Yes, I think that we are past sleeping in separate beds at this point. Come on, let's unpack and change into our suits. Ella made us a picnic basket for lunch. We can go sit out on the deck and eat. Then we can go swimming." She pulled away and started to unpack while I did the same. I smiled as she looked in her suitcase. Ella had bought all new clothes for her, including several items from Victoria Secrets. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she fingered the blue silk night gown and sighed with satisfaction.

"Ranger, I don't really know how I feel about you buying me clothes." I knew she would question it and I knew that her independence and burg upbringing would require her to mention it. I hoped that my answer would satisfy her. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her, "Babe, I have bought you clothes before and I wanted you to have some new things for this weekend. Please, accept them and enjoy them."

She picked up her bathing suit. It was a two-piece in shimmering gold that I just knew would look great with her skin tone. "Ranger, those clothes were for work and distractions. This is much more personal." I kissed my way up her shoulder, neck and ending with her ear. "Don't you think that we are way more personal than we have been in the past?" I felt her shiver at my ministrations on her exposed skin.

"Yes, but I don't really know what to think about…all of it. You said a lot of really beautiful things last night…." I didn't want her to analyze it too much, yet. I wanted her to relax and I wanted to romance her, before I sprung my plans on her. "I meant them." She turned and looked deep in my eyes. As our mouths gravitated toward each other, she whispered, "Me too." I took her mouth hungrily and she returned the passion. I felt that shimmering of passion flow through her and had to force myself to pull back.

"Babe." I rested my forehead on hers as we both tried to pull ourselves together. Clearing my throat, "Get changed before I change my mind about our afternoon activities." She smiled and headed to the bathroom to change. I looked down at my pants and groaned at the rise that would be left unsatisfied for the time being. She always kept my body in a physical state, but lately she also kept my emotions whirling. I had never been quite so emotionally attached to anyone in my entire life. She had my heart and soul.

I had changed into my board shorts and a tank when she came back in dressed in what couldn't possibly be called a swimsuit. The sheer cover-up did nothing to hide the skimpy suit that Ella had picked out. I groaned inwardly at the tightness in my pants. She shook her head, "Don't blame me. This is all Ella." I wasn't blaming Ella that was for sure. In fact, I was thinking that she deserved a raise. "Babe, I'm just glad that this is a private beach. Otherwise, I would probably spend the weekend in jail for killing every male that looked at you." She laughed and shook her head.

We made our way to the deck where I settled her in one of the lounge chairs. "I'm going back to the car to get the picnic basket, so we can have lunch." I needed to gather my control or she was going to be flat on her back for the rest of the weekend. That is definitely not how I wanted to go about this. I wanted a little more finesse and romance. Tearing her clothes off and keeping her naked the entire weekend sounded great, but was not exactly what I had in mind.

We ate the delicious meal that Ella prepared while watching the waves roll in and out. "I love the beach, Ranger. Thank you for bringing me here." I fed her a bite of the turtle cheesecake that Ella had provided and smiled. "You know Babe, Harrison has been talking about selling. I could buy it and we could come back anytime you wanted." Her eyebrows rose, "Really?" I could tell that the idea appealed to her. I would definitely be calling my accountant when we returned home. I tapped her nose and smiled, "Really."

She got a mischievous look on her face before standing and stripping her cover-up, "Last one in is a rotten egg." Then she took off running. Yeah, that's what I said. My Babe was running. I grabbed the towels I had laid out and the bottle of sunscreen for my Babe's delicate skin before taking off after her. I was gaining ground on her when I ditched the towels and sunscreen. I scooped her up at the edge of the water and carried her waist deep before pulling us both under.

She came up sputtering and pushing her hair back but laughing. We splashed and played trying to dunk each other. I dove under and grabbed her legs pulling her to me as I surfaced the water with her straddling my waist. That was all it took for us to begin clawing at each other with unchecked passion. The up and down motion of the ocean added to the friction of our lower bodies. I heard her breath hitch at the sensation and she moaned low, "Ric". It was almost my undoing.

With her arms and legs wrapped around me, I waded to the shore to where I had ditched our towels. She slid down the front of my body and her eyes widened at my erection throbbing against her. I nudged her back and uncomfortably bent to stretch out our towels. My voice was tight with the strain of denying myself, "Lay down and I'll put on some sunscreen." She could tell that lying in the sun was the last thing that I really wanted to do. She looked torn. Finally, her love of the beach won and she lay on the towel.

My throat went dry at the sight of her stretched out on the beach towel. Her round ass was barely covered in that shimmering gold and my hands itched to slide up her long lean legs. Shaking myself out of my erotic images, I kneeled beside her and began the unbearable task of lathering sunscreen on her body. When I got to her back, I couldn't resist untying her top and rubbing her bare back with my hands. I finished the sweet torture by covering her arms and lay on my own towel.

As I lay there stretched out, I wondered if she had fallen asleep. She was never quite or still. This was the first chance I had ever had at seeing her completely relax. Funny, because now it was me that couldn't seem to be still. I wanted to touch her and hold her. I wanted her to reach out to me for a change and I wanted her to want me as much as I did her. After about thirty minutes, she opened her eyes and looked at me with combined love and lust.

She swallowed nervously, cleared her throat and turned over, "I think I need to sun the other side. Want to put some more sunscreen on me?" She was holding her top in place and I stared enviously at her hands cupping her breasts. I nodded slowly as she turned for me to retie her top. I completed the task quickly before I could change my mind. On an afterthought, I slid my hands into her hair and pulled the top bow undone.

She turned and gave me an eyebrow. "Don't want to have strap marks, do you?" My voice was strained but I couldn't resist the temptation. Watching me intently, she lay down and tucked the straps in discretely. I started with her legs again, massaging the lotion into her creamy skin. When my hands skimmed close to her bikini bottoms, I heard her ragged breath. As I continued my journey to her stomach, she breathed "Oh, God." I couldn't agree more.

I skipped her cleavage and rubbed down her arms and neck. I looked down at my length protruding and groaned aloud as I began applying the lotion to her cleavage. Her body vibrated with need and I was going to have to stop soon or not at all. I couldn't resist a final trace of the curve of her breast with my finger tip before I removed my hands and lay beside her.

I played with her curls while she worked to get under control. Finally, her breath evened out and she dozed while I watched her. I never tired of watching her. I set my watch alarm and closed my eyes and rested beside her to the even rise and fall of her chest. It seemed I had only closed my eyes when my watch alarm went off. All the sexual tension must have really zapped my energy because I had actually fallen asleep.

Propping up on my elbow to gaze at Stephanie, I noticed a pink tip had worked its way out of her top. Swallowing at the pressure between my thighs, I carefully took the straps and pulled them behind her neck retying them without waking her. As I finished, she woke and smiled at me. My heart melted. My face was hovering over hers and when she darted the tip of her tongue out to lick her lips, I lost my resolve.

I slanted my mouth over hers and took what she offered. My nostrils filled with her scent, a mixture of coconut and her arousal. I positioned myself over her and ground my erection against her center. Somebody moaned, maybe it was both of us. She grabbed my ass and pulled me in closer and I felt her shudder with release. Her reaction to me always pleasured me and I felt myself harden more if that was possible.

I broke the kiss and pulled back as she whimpered at the loss of contact. "Babe, we have to stop. This…this is not how I wanted to do this. I want, no, I need to talk to you first." She groaned and her head fell back to the towel. We were both breathing hard trying to gain some semblance of control. "OK, ok." She looked up and I smiled tenderly, "Let's go get cleaned up. I have big plans for dinner and" giving her one of my wolf grins, "later." She nodded as I rose, pulling her up with me. I gathered the towels and took her hand, leading her toward the house and the next phase of my seduction. Tonight, I didn't just want to sleep with her. Instead, I wanted to sleep with her in that huge bed…as a couple.


	8. Chapter 8

********I'm trying to bring this story to a close. I've got one maybe two more chapters and then I am going to concentrate on finishing up MVOFLF. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has encouraged me through these two stories. It has been fun, but I have some stories of my own that have been swirling around in the old bean just begging to be released. However, I don't feel that I can start on them until I have some closure with Ranger and Steph. As always, don't own them and am not making any money off of them. **

_I broke the kiss and pulled back as she whimpered at the loss of contact. "Babe, we have to stop. This…this is not how I wanted to do this. I want, no, I need to talk to you first." She groaned and her head fell back to the towel. We were both breathing hard trying to gain some semblance of control. "OK, ok." She looked up and I smiled tenderly, "Let's go get cleaned up. I have big plans for dinner and" giving her one of my wolf grins, "later." She nodded as I rose, pulling her up with me. I gathered the towels and took her hand, leading her toward the house and the next phase of my seduction. Tonight, I didn't just want to sleep with her. Instead, I wanted to sleep with her in that huge bed…as a couple_.

Chapter 8

I listened to her singing in the shower and wished that I could be in there washing her soft skin. I had visions of water cascading down her lush body and groaned at the images. I shook my head at my lustful thoughts and tried to concentrate. That's when I actually listened to her voice. Damn, she could sing. Her voice was soulful and reached right down into my gut. I moved closer to the door to listen to the song that she was singing. I was more into classical, but there was a time that I had listened to a mixture of music from rap to country.

I recognized the song. It was a song by Rascal Flatts called 'Bless the Broken Road'. It described me perfectly. However, I knew she would think that it described her to a tee. I realized that it actually described us both. I closed my eyes and leaned against the door to listen to her sing through the song again.

_**I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did

I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I realized that the shower had shut off and tried to move out of the room before she came out, but wasn't fast enough. So, I leaned back against the wall as she came out with a towel wrapped around her body and head. Drops of water were scattered across her chest and arms and I ached to lick them off of her. Her blue eyes turned cerulean when she noticed me leaning against the wall. We just stared at each other until I snapped.

I stalked over to her and did what I had been thinking of doing since I heard the water running. I pulled her into my body and backed her against the wall. One of her legs wrapped around me and she ground herself against my aching erection. I stroked my tongue up her neck lapping up the droplets of water. She moaned and dropped her head back against the wall. I sucked and nipped at her neck, insane with need for her.

I kissed her with all the pent up passion of the day, weeks and years. Breathless, "I…..thought….you… wanted to…talk first." She could barely get out the words for panting from arousal. I growled, "Shit, Babe. I do, but you drive me insane with need." She kissed me and her tongue made the same motions as her crotch. I couldn't do it anymore. I needed to feel her wrapped around my cock.

I pulled off the towel that was wrapped around her hair and fisted my hands in her dripping curls. She whimpered with desire and the towel around her body loosened from our friction and fell to the floor. She started tugging on my shirt frantic to feel flesh to flesh. In a very male move, I reached behind me, grabbed my shirt and pulled it off in one move. She shivered and pressed her bare breasts against my chest.

I knelt down in front of her and buried my face in her soft scent, inhaling deeply. When my tongue touched her clit, her knees buckled. I pushed her back against the wall, tugged a leg over my shoulder and devoured her with my mouth. Alternating between swirling my tongue around her clit and thrusting in and out mimicking the motions of my cock, had her panting my name over and over. When I felt her on the edge of release, I reached up with both my hands and brushed her nipples with my thumbs while clamping down on her clit and sucking until she screamed with pleasure.

I eased her leg down and stripped my pants off. I picked her up and carried her to bed. I was on top of her and inside before she even came down from her first release. There was nothing like being inside of her. I stilled and looked down into her passion glazed eyes. I smoothed my hands down her hair and cupped her face, "Babe, Steph, I love you." She looked at me with love and understanding. "I love you too." I kissed her softly and whispered, "God Blessed the Broken Road" and began to stroke her sensitive walls.

I could feel her need rising again. "Go over for me Babe." I eased out and then slammed back in hitting paradise. When I felt her shaking with her orgasm, I lost all control. I pulled out and slammed back in over and over. The only sounds were that of naked skin slapping and her screams of pleasure as I hit a depth that had never been touched. I think that I went temporarily insane from pleasure, because there was a moment when it felt as though our souls embraced.

Her head whipsawed back and forth as her back bowed to meet each thrust. Her body tensed mid-air and I felt a fresh gush of release engulf my cock. Her response sent me over the edge as I slammed into her a final time roaring "Dios, Babe." I collapsed on top of her whispering, "Only you, Babe, only you" over and over in her ear.

I rolled so she was on top of me and was nearly as surprised as she that I was already hard inside her again. She hadn't even caught her breath when I flexed inside her. Lazily, she sat up to push me more deeply inside. Suddenly, the possessiveness that I had tried to squash for years roared to life. All my plans came crashing down to this one moment and I knew that I couldn't live without her. I reached up tunneled my hands into her hair and pulled, bringing her face to within inches of mine, "Mine. Do you hear me Babe? You're mine and I'm yours. There won't be anybody else for either of us. Please, Babe, tell me you understand." I was nearly begging.

She nodded, "I understand. Nobody else can touch my soul like you. Love me, Ric. I need you to love me." Tears were streaming down her face. I pulled her to me and gently curved my mouth to hers, "Always, Babe." Then we were rocking back and forth leisurely, in no hurry to reach our final destination. Our bodies barely moved as our hands roams with a gentle passion of love and understanding.

Her release came on a gentle sigh and I followed her over stroking her back and whispering words of love as she responded in kind. Her body lay limp over mine as she moved her lips back and forth over my neck. I groaned at the sensation, "Babe, keep that up and you won't be able to walk tomorrow." I felt her lips curve into a smile, "Mmmmm. What a way to spend the weekend. Crippled from sex with the man I love." I chuckled at the thought.

She pulled back, "I think I'm going to need another shower." When she moved to get up, I pulled her back. "Uh uh. I like the way you smell after sex." She blushed and kissed me. "Come on Babe. Let's order pizza and snuggle on the couch until it gets here." She nodded and moved to get up when her knees buckled. I caught her and she laughed, "Well, it looks like I'm not far from being crippled now."

I laughed and held onto her while helping her into the sundress she had laid out before her shower. I tugged on a pair of lounge pants and wrapped my arm around her. When I started to tug her towards the living room, she pulled back. "Ranger, I don't have any panties on." I gave her one of my wolf grins, "I know." Then I continued to pull her toward the living room. I called in the pizza while Stephanie flipped through the channels on the TV.

When I sat down on the couch, she curled into my body resting her head on my shoulder. She left the channel on "America's Got Talent" and we watched while caressing each other. Watching the acts perform, I got to thinking about her singing. "Babe, I had no idea that you could sing." She looked at me with a smirk, "Ranger, every 'Burg' little girl takes lessons. I took singing lessons, dance lessons and piano." She shrugged her shoulders, "It's just what you do when you are being raised to be the 'perfect wife'."

I hugged her close, "Well, I haven't seen you dance or heard you play the piano, but I have to say that you have a beautiful voice and hope that you will sing for me again." Her smile beamed at me and I nipped at her lips. She crawled up on my lap and we necked until we were both breathless. "Babe, the pizza will be here soon. We don't want to give the delivery person a show, do we?" She blushed and snuggled into my embrace toying with my hair.

I thought about how she had been pigeon holed all of her life and made a silent vow to never do that to her. All I needed from her was for her to stay in my life. Her safety was always an issue, but with just a little training, even that wouldn't be an issue. I would like to see her eat better and exercise more. However, I would never ask her to change for me. If she never did any of that, I would still want her in my life. After dinner, I would tell her. I would lay it all on the line. After today, I felt sure that she felt as I did.

She reluctantly got up when the doorbell rang. I went to get the pizza while she went to get some plates and drinks. We ate quietly, each of us absorbed in our own thoughts. When we were finished, we cleaned up putting the left-over's in the fridge. I took her hand and led her out the patio doors. The sun was setting and it was the perfect setting for what I had in mind. We walked along the beach hand in hand enjoying the sounds and sights only talking to point out a shell or sand castle to the other.

When we had made our way back and the house was in sight, I sat in the sand and pulled her between my legs. We watched the sun set exploding in a mixture of gold, red and purple across the azure sky. We said nothing, just enjoying the view as the stars started to make their appearance. My throat was tight with emotion as I began.

"Babe, I love you ridiculously. I know that I haven't always let you know the extent of my emotions. When I first saw you in that diner, you took my breath away." I swallowed at the memory of the first sight of her wild hair. "When I kissed you the first time, I knew that I was in big trouble. That's why I told you that I knew it wasn't a good idea. I knew that I was lost."

She sat still and listened intently. "All I could think about was how I could get you in bed. That's when I came up with "the deal". I know it was a cowardly way to get you in bed, but I also knew that you were a bit frightened of me." I shrugged my shoulders, but continued. "The morning after, I panicked. I didn't have the history that you had with Morelli and I was scared that you would break my heart." She started to protest, but I silenced her with a hug.

"I always knew that you misunderstood a lot of what I told you and I let you misunderstand. When I told you to fix it with Joe, I really meant 'fix' it so that you could be with me. When you went back to him, I figured that was what you really wanted." Her brows furrowed. "When I told you that my life didn't lend itself to relationships, I was trying to tell you that it would be hard but not impossible. Still, I knew that you misunderstood and took it as a rejection."

I rubbed my hands up and down her arms. I took a deep breath and trudged on with my explanation, "I knew that you misunderstood all of it, even the comment about the condom and a ring. What I was trying to tell you was that, I never intended to get married again or have kids, but what I didn't say was…..until I met you." I felt her shiver at my words and took it as encouragement to continue.

"Babe, I love you with all of my heart and have for a very long time. The first time that I found you in my bed, my heart turned upside down. All I could think of was how I could get you there permanently. Every time you left, I mourned. Every time you came back, my heart exploded with joy." I took a deep breath gathering my thoughts. "This last time, when you went back to him, I thought that I would go insane."

"I watched your GPS go back to his house and nearly died inside. When you came back through that door, I vowed that I would do whatever it took to keep you in my bed." Ok, here goes, I thought. "After a few nights, I realized that I didn't want you in MY bed." I heard her gasp and start to pull away. I held her tight knowing that she was misunderstanding again. This time I wasn't going to let her misunderstand and shut me out, "Babe, I don't want you in my bed, I want you in OUR bed. I want you to share my life…permanently."

She relaxed back and I felt a tear splash on my arm. I eased up the pressure of my arms and waited. She turned and I was astounded by the love that I saw in her eyes. She threw herself at me and we fell to the sand. She started kissing me all over my face. "Yes, yes, yes…I have other things to say to you…but right now, all I can think of is yes, yes, yes." I laughed deliriously and kissed her with all the love that I felt being returned to me.


	9. Chapter 9

*******This chapter and the epilogue and this story will die a natural death. I have enjoyed writing this story and have loved reading all of your responses. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't own them….not making any money from them. **

_She relaxed back and I felt a tear splash on my arm. I eased up the pressure of my arms and waited. She turned and I was astounded by the love that I saw in her eyes. She threw herself at me and we fell to the sand. She started kissing me all over my face. "Yes, yes, yes…I have other things to say to you…but right now, all I can think of is yes, yes, yes." I laughed deliriously and kissed her with all the love that I felt being returned to me. _

Chapter 9

Can you say deliriously happy? That is what I was. I woke up with the love of my life in my arms. She was currently naked as a jay bird and her wild hair was spread across my chest and stomach. I stared at the ceiling and thought about our journey to this point. I could remember the first time that I kissed her in her parking lot and that first jolt of lust and longing. Just thinking about it made my insides burn and my cock throb.

I couldn't even fathom that I wanted to have sex again. We had made love on the beach, on the kitchen table, the couch, the chaise lounge on the patio, the shower and then in the bed. By the time we took a turn in the bed, we were so tired that I am not even sure how we ever finished. But, finish we did and it was like smooth silk. I knew that she was going to be sore. Hell, I was sore. My legs felt like rubber and my dick ached with throbbing need again.

I pulled out from under Stephanie and crept quietly into the bathroom. I took care of necessity and started the shower. My Babe would probably sleep half the morning, so I decided to shower, dress and start some breakfast. My Babe would feel better if she got some more sleep. After scrubbing away the smell of sex, (not that I minded her smell on me) I got out and dressed quietly.

In the bedroom, my Babe had flopped over face down in the pillows. I pulled the sheet over her and headed toward the kitchen. Mixing eggs while the coffee percolated, I thought about Stephanie again. I realized that we had really taken a big leap last night. I couldn't wait to take her dancing tonight. If her dancing lessons had paid off as well as her singing lessons, I was going to really enjoy dancing with her. I loved to dance especially salsa. The image of her body melded to mine in that erotic dance had my pants getting tight again.

I finished the cheese and mushroom omelets, just as the toast popped up. I loaded our breakfast on the tray and headed toward the bedroom. I was surprised to find Stephanie propped up against the headboard with pillows supporting her. She smiled broadly, "Hmmm…breakfast in bed, I could get used to this." I gave her a wolf grin, "Only if your attire is the same." She laughed and gave me a mischievous smile. "What this old rag? How about if I just take it off?"

My eyes darkened with desire that I tried to squelch. She hadn't always been comfortable around me. Now she was comfortable enough to strip off the sheet and sit Indian style naked and eat breakfast. We definitely had come a long way in the last few days. I sat the tray on the bed and stripped off my jeans and joined her on the bed. We fed each other and kissed between bites. When our hunger was fulfilled, I set the tray on the floor and pulled her into my lap.

Her legs wrapped around me and my cock twitched between us begging to join her heat that was a breath away. She kissed me softly, "Ric, I want to feel you inside me." I pulled back questioningly, "Babe, are you sure. I don't want to hurt you. Aren't you sore?" She nodded, "Yeah, but in a good way. I need you inside me." Those were all the words that I needed. I pushed gently into her.

"God, Babe. You are so fucking tight and wet. Please, don't let me hurt you." I could see the dark desire in her eyes. She shook her head, "You're not going to hurt me." We barely moved as we rocked back and forth. Our hands roamed and we kissed tenderly. I had never experienced such tenderness in sex. That's because this wasn't sex. This was making love and a joining of hearts. Our eyes never left each other as we took each other to a place that neither of us had ever been before.

I felt her walls clenching and I rode her wave of pleasure before I went over the edge with her. Her body melted into mine on a sigh. Mine or hers, I'm not quite sure. I lay back on the bed, bringing her down with me. I held her tight and pulled the covers over our bodies as we drifted to sleep.

The day had been great. We spent the afternoon exploring little shops on the boardwalk, walking hand in hand. I took her to lunch at a café that had mouth watering Cuban food. It made me think of home. I couldn't wait to introduce her to my family. I knew that talking about my family had her feeling sad about the rift that had been created between her and her mother by the Morelli break-up.

"Babe, I know that it makes you sad because your mother doesn't support you. However, I think if she knew the real reason that you broke-up, she would be a little more understanding." She sighed and shook her head. "Maybe that's true, but I don't need any more gossip. My family would spread that information because they would feel like they were vindicating me. No matter what my mother thinks of me, I know that she loves me. However, I can't have any of them going about telling how he hit me." That last bit came out on a shaky breath. "I don't want anyone to know. It….it is just too embarrassing. It's better that people just think that our relationship just died a natural death."

I wouldn't tell her, but I didn't agree. I wanted Morelli to pay and I was sure that someday he would. I just nodded consent and took her hand to lead her out of the restaurant. "Come on Babe. Let's walk on the beach back to the beach house." She smiled as we walked hand in hand toward the beach front. "So, Ranger, where are we going tonight?" She always wanted to know everything.

"We are going to Marselle's. It is a very nice restaurant that has the best prime rib steaks that you will ever put in your mouth. Then we are going to a club that my uncle owns. Do you salsa?" I wanted to hold her in the intimate dances of my culture. I hoped that she could dance the intricate steps.

She smiled widely. "Ranger, not only can I dance them, but I actually won first place in my dance class competition when I was in high school." My eyebrows rose slightly. She laughed, "Of course, my mother was appalled because it wasn't in ballroom dancing." Still smiling she continued, "My mother just never got it. I wanted to be different. Not like the other girls. My instructor said that I was very good. I hope that I remember the steps."

I hugged her close, "Babe, it's like riding a bike. You never forget because the music seeps into your blood." She stopped and slipped her shoes off and walked toward the water to splash in frothy foam. I had never seen her quite so carefree. She was always worried about money and what the "Burg" thought that she could never really let go.

She turned and motioned for me to join her. I was enjoying watching her, but could never deny her anything. I slipped off my shoes and rolled my pants up. We splashed and laughed with the closeness of new found love. I had loved her from the first time. However, this weekend was the first time that we had truly felt like a couple. I picked her up and spun her around before setting her down in front of me. Her body slid down mine and I saw that flare of desire mirrored in her eyes.

"I love you, Stephanie." She framed my face with her hands, "I have never been happier. I love you too." I kissed her forehead then her cheeks before taking her mouth to mine. Our lips melded together and I felt the love bursting from her. How had I lived without this? I am not sure, but what I did know was that I couldn't live without it again.

"Babe, I need to tell you something." I felt her tense slightly until I squeezed her hand in reassurance. I turned toward her and knew that this was the perfect time. The sun was getting low in the sky and the seagulls were squawking to the rhythm of the ocean swells. The romance of the setting was the perfect. "When you went back to Morelli….after the slayer incident, I knew that I would never be the same. My bed felt empty for the first time. I have never had anyone else in the RangeMan apartment, mainly because I never trusted anyone with my privacy."

I cupped her face and smiled, "I knew after the Ramos incident that I could trust you. When you refused to pick me up as a skip and then called to just ask if I was "OK"….I knew that I could always trust you. When you stayed in my apartment during the slayer episode, I would come in during the night and watch you sleep. I would pull you close to my body and hold you through the night, slipping away before you woke up."

She gave me a knowing look. I always wondered if she knew that I did that. "When you left, I couldn't sleep in my bed for weeks after that. When I finally did, I knew I was a goner because even then, I searched for your body in my sleep." Her look was one of complete fascination. She knew I was obsessed with her safety, but not that I was obsessed with her in general. I could fix that.

I sighed, might as well tell it all. "When you stayed with me during the during the Dickie ordeal, I was more than ecstatic. However, you were still with Morelli and I was trying real hard to do the noble thing. It was all I could do to keep myself from trying to break the two of you up. I did everything that I could think of to be close to you. When Julie was kidnapped, I had a place to stay, but was selfish. It gave me the opportunity to hold you again." Stephanie place a hand on my cheek and I leaned into its' warmth, closing my eyes.

"Babe, the whole time, I was going insane trying to figure out how to get you away from him. I still figured that he gave you what you needed." I shrugged my shoulders, "If I had for one minute thought that.." She pinched my lips shut and shook her head. "Ranger, it won't do any good to think about shoulda, woulda, coulda." She was right.

I took a deep breath for the finale, "Babe, when you returned to my bed this time, I knew that this was probably my last chance and yet…I still managed to fuck it up. My life still doesn't really lend itself to a constructive relationship, but….I want to try. With you." Tears were starting to gather in her eyes. I kissed them away.

"Please, Babe, move in with me. Let's make my bed…our bed." She smiled widely and nodded. "Ranger, everything that you have said answers all of my prayers. I couldn't ever commit myself to Joe, because I was always hanging on to the hope that you would change your mind about relationships. Yes, I will move in with you." I pulled her up for a hard kiss. "Boy are we a pair." I laughed out loud and swung her around with all the joy I felt in my heart.

That night I took her dancing and was mesmerized by the way our bodies fit as we moved to the sultry beat of the music of my heritage. During dinner, I told her more about myself. When I knew I couldn't hold it in any longer, I told her that sometime soon that I hoped that we could make our relationship permanent. She blushed and kissed me softly. I felt sure that her answer would be yes.

In bed that night, we made tender love sharing our hopes and dreams for the future. As we drifted to sleep, I had to say a little prayer of thanksgiving. Our journey had been long and tangled, but in the end, love had broken through our individual bonds of resistance. My heart soared at the thought that tomorrow we would leave this place and head back to what had once been a place to lay my head at night. Now, we were going to that place to create a home together. It was no longer my bed that I was trying to get her back to; it was our bed and I was going to keep her in it. _Oh Boy!!_

****I am going to write a prologue and then this story will be complete. I hope that you enjoyed. I don't think that there will be a sequel, but who ever really knows what the future holds? After I write the prologue, I will start back writing "My Version of FLF" (I need to get my smut back on). Thanks Babes for all of your support and encouragement.


	10. Chapter 10

*****I just want to say thanks to everybody who has reviewed and kept me encouraged through this story. It was supposed to just be a one shot but I got so caught up in Ranger's head that the story just unfolded. I hope you Babes enjoyed this fluffy story. And now it's time to get back to my other story. Because the story was written from Ranger's POV, I decided to write the epilogue from both point of views. I'm not very good at this, but am going to give it a try. The usual disclaimers apply!!**

_In bed that night, we made tender love sharing our hopes and dreams for the future. As we drifted to sleep, I had to say a little prayer of thanksgiving. Our journey had been long and tangled, but in the end, love had broken through our individual bonds of resistance. My heart soared at the thought that tomorrow we would leave this place and head back to what had once been a place to lay my head at night. Now, we were going to that place to create a home together. It was no longer my bed that I was trying to get her back to; it was our bed and I was going to keep her in it. Oh Boy!!_

Epilogue

"Five years later"

They stood on the shore watching the view where they had first come together as a couple each remembering the journey. Each year at the same time, they came to this place to celebrate where they had first allowed their hearts to meld into one. Stephanie had been more surprised than he at the changes in their lives. They had moved in together and had blended their lives.

Two years ago, Ranger got down on one knee and asked Stephanie to be his wife. With tears streaming down her face, she accepted. There hadn't been any feelings of uncertainty because she knew in her heart that he was the one. He was the one that made her world balanced. Yes, she still rolled in garbage from time to time and blew up a couple of very expensive cars, but hey, what's a girl to do?

He held her as he watched a seagull dive in the peak of a wave. As the bird came out with its' prey, he leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across her bare shoulder blade. "Mmmm. You smell so good." She smiled that soft smile that was reserved for him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her for his own. She belonged to him as he did her. In all of his dreams, he had never imagined that life could be so good.

She turned in his arms and he could tell that something was troubling her slightly from the furrow in her brow. He quirked an eyebrow because he could and he knew it irritated her slightly. "I smell something burning Babe." She smiled and nodded her head, "You know Ric, we never talked about family." He looked at her puzzled, "Sure we talk about family. We spend massive amounts of time with each of our families. In my opinion, too much time. Time that could be spent in a more constructive manner in my opinion." His wolf grin made its' appearance.

She just looked at him with a serious expression until he realized that she wasn't talking about their perspective families. His heart clutched at the thought. Was she saying that she wanted to start a family with him? His world tilted at the thought of his child growing inside her. "Babe, are you saying that you want to….start a family?" His grip tightened on her arms and he had to force himself to loosen his hold.

She looked out at the ocean and whispered, "Yes." He took her chin between his fingers and turned her face around so that she could see the emotion and understand that it was his wish also. "Whenever you are ready, I would like nothing more." Her smile beamed at him. Then she got a smug look at him, "That's good because I'm late."

Ranger froze but his mind raced at the thought. Thoughts of safety and the provisions that he would need to make so that both of them were provided for in the event that something happened to him. "Uh uh, Ric, you are not going to analyze this to death. We decided a long time ago to live life one day at a time and to the fullest. The same applies to starting a family together." He could tell that she was serious and his expression softened at her determination.

He pulled her close whispering, "I love you Babe." When she said the words back, the full realization of her words hit him. He sank to his knees and rested his cheek against her flat stomach. The wonder of a child growing inside her made his eyes burn with emotion. Her hands threaded in his hair as he kissed her belly tenderly. Joy burst through him with prospect of new life.

He rose and lifted her in the air, spinning her around and laughing with all the emotions that filled him like liquid. They kissed passionately until their need grew intense. He sat her down and began to pull her toward the beach house, so he could show her his love. He was going to show her how much he treasured her and her gift. Tonight they would share their bed in celebration of their love for each other and the new life that they had created.

***I know it's short, but….it is just an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
